dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Kralove
is a monster. Locations *Lair of the Gigantic Kralove Characteristics |} Spells * Kraken * Immobilizing Speetwateir * Peat Vulnerability * Summoning of First Tentacle - First Tentacle * Summoning of Second Tentacle - Second Tentacle * Summoning of Third Tentacle - Third Tentacle * Summoning of Fourth Tentacle - Fourth Tentacle Known Drops |- | Gigantic Kralove Sucker || 24 || 400 |- | Gigantic Kralove Ink || 5.4 || 800 |- | Water || 20 || 100 |}Ivory Dofus ---- Strategy To open the doors, you need 48 players to activate the tiles (of every race and gender) in the 4 rooms on the island. The door stays open for roughly 40 minutes so several teams can go in and try their luck. On the first turn, the Gigantic Kralove enters state Kraken. If you can, start the fight by a Reducing Key, to take range away from it, which keeps it from attacking. When you hit it with an elemental attack, it summons a tentacle corresponding to that element: * Air: First Tentacle, which has 0% earth resistance. * Earth: Second Tentacle, which has 0% water resistance. * Fire: Third Tentacle, which has 0% air resistance. * Water: Fourth Tentacle, which has 0% fire resistance. The tentacle then casts Motivation that makes it gain APs. When it has enough APs, it can swallow a creature (preferably a summon, but a player works too) and it enters its corresponding state. Keep the tentacles alive and feed them with summons. When: *The four tentacles have been summoned. *The four tentacles have enough APs to swallow a creature. *The four tentacles are fed enough AT THE SAME TIME. Then, they cast their respective spell one after the other, which makes the Gigantic Kralove casts a vulnerability spell that gives itself -900% of weakness to all elements for two turns (so 0% since it has +900% of resistance to all elements). You then have to kill it in these two turns. BUT you can't use hand-to-hand attack since it's on a separate part of the map. So you probably need to have a bow Sacrier in your team to make huge amounts of damage. And eventually a Pandawa to give it more vulnerability in the element your team strikes better. Its vulnerability spell will give it also +8000% of damage, +63 Range and +1000 vitality for 2 turns. Reasonable strategies are: * Killing it in one turn if possible. * If not, summon something right in front of it: it needs line of sight to hit, then you can kill it in two turns. * If you can't kill it in two turns, try to unbewitch it before its turn, to avoid getting massive amount of damage and then re-feed the tentacles with summons so they cast the spell again and so on. Each tentacle has an attack (poisoning, swallowing, area of effect attacks and makes you pass your turn...) Recall potions work in front of the Gigantic Kralove. Category:Monster Category:Boss